


Don't get caught

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My first ever drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble where Mr. Humphries and Mr. Lucas have some fun at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get caught

Mr. Humphries gasped fabulously. "Why Mr. Lucas. I had no idea you knew how to do such things."  
Mr. Lucas looked up at his friend with a roguish expression. "You didn't think I spent all my time chasing birds did you?"  
Mr. Humphries raised a fabulous eyebrow and was about to reply when Mr. Lucas winked impishly and lowered his mouth once more. Mr. Humphries leaned contentedly against the fitting room wall and closed his eyes with a sigh.  
Captain Peacock's voice rang out from behind the curtain, "Mr. Humphries. Are you free?"  
"Not at the moment," Mr. Humphries squeaked.


End file.
